Prince X eSS
by LordNekoSama
Summary: Len Kagamine is a Prince whom is extremely rich. Rin Kurosaki is a Princess whom is not as rich as most of the other countries. She is perky and nice to lots of people. When Rin's family is in need of money they hold a ball on Rin's 16th birthday for her to find a prince to marry. (Wattpad story)
1. Chapter 1: Preparations for the Ball

**-Rin's POV-**

I watch the maids and butlers put up banners, balloons, streamers, and tables up for my party. I didn't really want to get married, but what is done is done and there is no way I could possibly stop them...

I walk along in the hallways while looking out the windows at the green trees that surrounded out castle.

I had a short dress on that went to my knees that was white with yellow flowers on them. My mother would NOT have liked this, she insists on me wearing long dresses the touch the floor, but those are uncomfortable.

I look out and see a boy, that I have not seen before, in the garden while talking with my mother and father while admiring the flowers.

He was probably a suitor that was staying at our house until the ball, like most of them. He probably had an evil plan to take over our kingdom and make it burn to the ground. I hated people like him... And I could tell by the way his blonde hair covered some of his eyes and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he was probably the last successor in his line... I was the first since I am the only child here.

I continued to skip and prance in the halls while thinking about the mysterious guy with the really cool suit on.

"Rin! We would like to see you!" Says my maid, Teto, aka my best friend in the WOOORLD!

I stop dancing and prancing and look at Teto, who is at the other end of the running at me. "Whyyyy?" I groan as I dangle my arms and spin around some.

Teto is now by me and she has her hands on her hips in a stern way. "For your gown for the party!" She exclaims.

"FIIIIIIIINNNEEEEE!" I finally say so then we go to my room and she sizes me up so that I can fit perfectly into my new gown.

"Alright! We're finished!" She says and throws my clothes at me.

I put a long dress on so I can go to my mother without being yelled at for ' _proper dressing attire.'_

As I was walking to the garden to meet my mother for tea, they boy was there and laughing with her while strolling with her around the garden. I walked up to them and curtsied in front of them.

"Ah! This is Rin, our daughter, she is having a ball tomorrow for her 16 birthday!" My mother tells the mystery boy as I straighten my back.

"Ah! That's funny, my birthday is also tomorrow, but I'll be busy attending the ball instead," he says as he smiles at me.

It was fake and I could tell.

"This is Len Kagamine, he is the third successor in his family," my mother tells me as she brings a hand up to motion to him.

I bowed. "It's very nice to meet you," I say and bring my head back up to meet his eyes.

"Okay, so now, tea anyone?" My mom says with as light chuckle at the end.

Len and I both nod.

We go to a gazebo with a table and tea cups. We all sat down in chairs and my mother and Len were talking about various political issues and table wear. Then Teto came with our other butler, Akaito , and she poured tea in everyone's cup while Akaito set down plates of sweets down in the middle of the table.

"Thank you, Teto and Akaito," I say to the with a smile.

"Oh! Rin, I have your dress ready if you want to try it on!" Teto tells me with a smile.

"Maybe later, you know how I am with dresses!" I say with a smile and a giggle at the end.

Teto also smiles and giggles. "See you later, Rinny!" Teto says.

"Bye, Rinny!" Akaito says after Teto.

"Bye, guys!" I say with a smile, and with that, they left and let me go back into lonely, quiet Rin with nothing to do, but be bored.

Len looked at me like my head was made of cheese and macaroni. "Why are you so friendly with your servants?" He asks bitterly.

"Because they aren't just _servants_ they're also my only _friends,"_ I explain and take a bite of the little cakes Akaito had served.

My mother looks at Len, who is now silent and eating silently while I take a drink of my tea.

"Rin, why don't you try your dress on? I need to talk to Len alone," my mother says after everyone finishes their food and tea.

I get up and walk to by room without saying a word. When I get there, Teto is there with a dress that looks beautiful, it is yellow and is short in the front and long in the back. I try it on as Teto and I laugh, mostly me because Teto is tickling without realizing it as she fits me into the dress. It fits perfectly! I spin around in it and the take it off and put it back on its stand.

It's night by the time I put the dress back and finish the rest of my preparations for bed.

I was about to lay down, but I hear a knock on my door. I getup and open it and it's Len. "What do you need?" I ask as I lean on the door frame.

He fakes smiles. "I would like to wish you a good night, Princess..." He says as he bows.

I sigh. "Would you _stop_ it with the fake smile? It's annoying..." I tell him after I give out a quick yawn.

He looks confused for a second. "Whatever are you talking about?" He says with the same smile on his face.

I sigh once more. "You know what I'm talking about..."I say and begin to close the door, he stops it and puts his real, serious face on.

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"My parents have been making the same face I was born," I reply. "Now either leave or have me call the guards," I tell him. He does what he is told and goes to his room.

I got to sleep and dream about tomorrow's ball.  
 **-The END-**

 **HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STICK**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning Of the Ball

- **Rin's POV-**

The ball was today and I was nervous that I might have peed my pants! Or even thrown-up!

I was busy testing food quality and telling people where to set up things. It was kind of hard, but o just continued until my mom came in and told me that I could take a break and show Len around.

NOOOOOOOO!

"It's fine, mother, I do not mind!" I tell her with a smile.

My mother frowned. "Then go fetch Katsune and tell her to help you fit in your dress," she demands and turns around to bark out orders to the butlers and maids who are doing their jobs.

I sigh and call Teto over, then we go in my room and she helps me get in my dress and my tights, then she does my make-up (ugh), next she did my hair in a ponytail and put flowers and ribbons in my hair to make it look a little festive, then she put my jewelry on and shoes on, FINALLY I put my mask on and it was time for the ball to start.

It took longer then you would think...

I went and found my parents, who were at the top of the steps in front of a TON of people, mostly males who were older then me.

"Welcome!" My mother announced. "Today we celebrate the birth of Rhiannon Elizabeth Ann Kurosaki!" She told everyone.

I blushed at the sound of my full name being a announced to a million different kingdoms.

"She is somewhere in the crowd and if she asks you to stay after then she is looking for her lucky husband!" My father said.

I raced down the hallway and I was now deep within the crowd and I bumped into an unknown person. He helped me up and gave me a sweet smile. "Are you ok?" He asks as he pulls me up.

I nodded. "Thank you," I told him and noticed the music inside started playing.

He looked at me. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asks as he offered his hand.

I looked at his mask and then at his hand and then back at his mask. "S-sure..." I replied and took his hand. He ran to the dance floor and we dance for the longer time.

I really liked this guy... He is very nice... We spent the entire time dancing, talking about our selfs and random things, and eating food, which was YUMMY!

He was so sweet to the way he talked down to his structure of body. His hair was blonde, his eyes were blue, and he had a small, skinny body that was only a little bit taller then mine.

He was...

 _Perfect..._

 **-Len's POV-**

You guys ready? I asked my two brothers as I put their medals on them.

They both nodded. "When I get her, I'll be king and we'll live happily ever after!" Said Kaito, the middle one.

Gakupo, the oldest, scoffed. "She's going to pick me! And then I'll make her my sex slave!" He said and flipped his long, purple ponytail back. They put their masks on and left to the ball.

I sighed.

After my encounter with Rin yesterday, it doesn't seem she remembers me from when we where children, which makes me quite sad... I love her and I always, but I cannot be with her because my brothers have called dibs... And my father said he had someone else in mind for me to marry...

I put my mask on and walked out to the ball room. I felt someone bump into me and fall to the ground. She had a dress that was short in the front and long in the back, it was yellow. She had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I helped her up. "Are ok?" I asked as I pulled her to her feet.

She patted her dress. "I'm fine..." She says and meets my eyes with a sudden blush.

I thought something crazy as the music in the ball room began to play.

"Would you...like to dance?" I asked as I held out my hand.

She nodded with a smiled.

We ended up doing almost everything together!

 **-THE END-**

 **IT WAS KINDA SHORT BUT SCREW THE RULES!**

 **I HOPE I CAN FINISH DIS**


	3. Chapter 3: The Masked Man

**-Rin's POV-**

He danced like nothing I had ever seen before! He was just... Amazing! He was so perfect in every way possible!

I decided I'd choose him...

"Let's go to the garden!" I say to him and grab his hand and lead the way to a rose garden filled with all kinds of flowers.

"This place is amazing!" He says with a smile as he stared at them all. We went to the gazebo where my mother and I regularly drank tea and ate snacks together. "This place gives me excellent memories from the past..." The mystery man said as we both say on a ledge of the gazebo. I swung my legs back and forth smiling at the sky.

"What memories?" I ask as I mentally point out the constellations to myself.

"Ah, I had a friend as a child and we use to ALWAYS play in the rose garden..." He says with a sigh.

I point to the sky in excitement as I found my favorite constellation. "Gemini!" I say and then pull my hand back down.

I'm such a loser, looking at stars on my free time... Who does that? He probably wouldn't want to marry me now, no one would marry a geek like me!

He pointed to the sky at Ares. "Ares..." He says then pulls his hand back down and gave me a sly smile.

I nodded. "You must know your stuff," I tell him.

He smiles and nods.

It's silent for a second.

"Why don't you let me see you face?" He asks as he kicks his legs as I do.

I freak for a second. Think of he consequences! If he sees my face he might be happy and ask to marry me, or he may say that he is already married, OR he hates me and never talks to me again, OR I don't know, I just wanted to be more dramatical!

"Uh...okay... Just promise you won't freak out..." I say and begin to slowly lift my mask off, as I do, his eyes slowly get brighter, but then get as dark as the night as I reveal my entire face. "Surprise!" I say with a half grin.

He's face goes pale and he looks away and murmurs to himself, "Uh, oh... This... This isn't good..." I look at him questionably. "I..." He looked at me in an odd way. "I'm sorry... Um... I'm not suppose to be the one...that's what my brothers told me..." He tells me. I am still very confused on what's going on..."I...um..." He looks at me and taps his chin for an answer then snaps his finger when he gets one. He swiftly takes off revealing his face as a young, blonde make named-get ready- LEN KAGAMINE! Sarcastic Jazz hands~!

My face also went pale. "LEN?!" I say.

How could've I fallen for _this_ guy? He was good at dancing and all, but... He gave me a _ **REAL**_ smile that wasn't _**FAKE!**_ "B-but..." I choked on my words and stood up.

What was going ooooon?!

Len stood up, too. "Listen... I'll admit, I MIGHT have SMALL, MINUSCULE, TEENY-TINY feelings for you in _that_ way, but..." He looked around the garden as if an answer hid between the roses and leaves.

I felt my jaw drop when he said _feeling,_ but they were OBVIOUSLY not tiny!

"Everyone! Please, find your way out of the ballroom, unless you were told not to!" I heard my mother announce.

I began to panic. "Oh no! I still haven't picked any suitors! What am I going to do?!" I walked around the gazebo with my hands on my head.

I heard Len sigh. "I guess my brothers will have to do..." I heard him say. Before I knew it, Len had picked me up bridal style and was carrying e off to the ballroom.

This was gonna be interesting...

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

 **Oh my! This was a little shorter then the last two ('A')**

 **Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Three Heir Brothers

**-Rin's POV-**

I don't like being carried around like I couldn't walk by myself, but when Len did it... It felt somewhat different... KYAAA! ITS SOUNDS LIKE I'M A PERVERT WHEN I SAY THAT!

We are now in the ballroom and he sets me down in the middle of the dance floor and my mother and father are staring at us in awe, like 'of all the people in entire ballroom, why him?' I would ask the same question to myself...

"Is... Len really the one you choose?" My father ask as he stares at us.

"Actually-"

"Well! I guess my brothers will have to come!" Len interrupts then snaps his fingers. Two males in sleek suits come out of a hallway, one with long, purple hair and dashing, purple eyes, the other with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Rhiannon, this is Kaito Shion of the North Kingdom and Gakupo Kamui of the North Kingdom," my father explains.

I HATE that name! _Rhiannon!_ It reminds me of my deceased grandmother, who's name was also Rhiannon...

I look at the males. "These are my brothers," Len says as he looks away.

The one called Kaito comes and kneels before my while taking my hand and softly planting a kiss on it. " 'Tis all my honor, milady," he says with a fake calming voice. Seriously, do these people think I'm stupid? He stands up and backs always with his hand on his chest.

The purple guy does the same as the blue one, but instead he says, "The pleasure is all mine, Princess Rhiannon." The he backs away, too.

So these are Len's brothers, huh?

"When your seventeenth birthday has hit, you will pick one of those two to become the king of this country," my mother says as she bows with my father. "We should be on our way," she says lastly then they go to their room.

I bow. "Thank you for coming to my ball," I say then lift my head. I turn to Len and he escorts me to my room. He sits on my bed while I wash up for bed and change into my night gown.

Why did he want or come into my room again? Oh yeah, he wants to talk to me about his brothers and what their personalities are REALLY like.

I walk out of the restroom and sit next to Len on my bed as I twirl my hair. "So what are they like?" I ask then click my tongue.

Len sighs. "Kaito would just want you as a sex toy...and for power..." He says and leans back on the bed like its no big deal.

"That's pleasant..." I say sarcastically then lay down then so does he. We look at each other.

His eyes were soft and his smile was real, which made me extremely happy, even though I'd already seen it all night, but seeing him face to face like this made a little part inside of me do a back flip then sprint a million miles, but still be restless.

"And... Gakupo is really weird and very rude. He's a sadist, one might say," he tells me.

It's hard to pay attentions since his eyes are playing a symphony that's distracting me.

"So if they act nice, they are probably just doing that so you'll like them," he tells me at last.

I nod and look down at his hand which are really close to mine and are a lot bigger, too. Then I look back at his eyes and he was staring at our hands too, but then our eyes connect again and I feel his hands infuse with mine and suddenly we're holding hands. I feel sleepy and my eyes close shut and I find myself in a dream world full of flowers.

Apparently we fell asleep like this...

I like this masked man without his mask.

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

 **KYAAA!IM FANGIRLING!**

 **It's so cute how they are already falling for each other even though they just met yesterday!**

 **...**

 **Or did they? Is this REALLY their first time meeting? Or is it, suppose, their... Many times meeting?**


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up to One Gentleman

**-Rin's POV-**

I wake up the next day to find Len not there and not holding my hands like he was yesterday, which makes me kind of sad, but his is not one of my choices. I get out of my bed and if myself into an orange dress that went down to my knees. I skipped around the halls to the dinning room and when I got there, everyone except mother and father was there. The two males with blue and purple stood up and rushed to my side and begged me to sit by them. They were also pulling at my hands which made me kind of angry.

"Sit by me, Princess"

"Milady, I have saved you a seat!"

"Princess Rhiannon! Please sit by me!"

"Do not listen to that goon, Princess!"

"I'll give you ice cream, milady!"

I reclined my hands in silence and walked over to Len and took a seat by him in silence. "Good morning, Len!" I say to him with a bright smile. It was real as can be.

He smiled a real smile at me, too. "Good morning, Rin! Did you sleep well last night?" He asks as he leaned on his arm across the table.

"Very well, but I noticed that you were not there when I had waken," I said to him with a curious look. "Mind telling me _why?"_ I asked.

Len looked confused, too. "I had just gotten up to leave for breakfast, Rin," he says to me.

I nodded. "Very well m, then," I say and look ahead at the two other men with their mouth hanging open.

Len smirked. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," he says to them. They instantly close their mouths and glare at Len.

Then my parents come in and it's time for breakfast.

 **-Later-**

I go to the ballroom as I prepare for my dance lessons, it's not like I needed any, but I still went because it was fun dancing! I looked and saw that Gakupo and Kaito were here...

Oh no...

They both sprinted to me and linked arms with me.

"Would you like to dance, milady?"

"No! Rhiannon would like to dance with me!"

"Don't be foolish! She wants to dance with me!"

As they bucked I looked over and saw Len walk in. I unlink my arms with the Bicker Brothers and went up to Len. "Would you like to practice dancing with me?" I ask him with bright eyes.

He looks around and then at his brothers. "Of course! You _are_ an amazing dancer!" He says with a smile. And with that, we bother danced and danced and danced until it was time for tea with my mother, which we both had to attend anyway. We walked to the garden together and my mother wasn't there, so we sat and waited for her, but then Teto came and told us that my mother would not be attending due to queen issues. Len and I enjoyed tea and various other sweets without her and we talked for hours on end.

I wonder why I have such a deep connection with this guy... It's like... It's a click right away...

Len checked his watch and looked up at me. "It looks like o have to go, but see you later, okay?" He said to me as he got up.

I nodded,then he left and I was alone at the gazebo. I drank some of my tea. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes and out popped non other than Kaito.

Uh oh...

He came and sat where Kaito had been sitting. "Do you have a thing for Lennel or something?" Kaito asks as he traces the outline of the cup Len had been drinking.

So Len's real name was Lennel? ( **A/N: if you know where I'm getting it from, YEY u!)**

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" I say as I eat another sweet.

Did I? No...we just met...

Kaito laughed a little bit. "Yeah right..." He said and ate a biscuit.

Silence...

"Listen, don't pick me... I already have someone I love..." He says and takes another bite of his biscuit.

Okay... That won't be hard...

"But... You know something else?" He asks as he crosses his legs. "Gakupo also has a lover..." He says with a smirk.

This was going fine harder then I expected...

"And to refrain from killing my brother on the inside, it would be better to pick me... I could try to live with the pain..." He says with a tiny laugh at the end that tells me he just wants the throne.

I stand up. "If you'll excuse me, I just remembered that I have some business to take care of..." I tell him then sprint off to my room. I change into my white dress that goes down to my knees then I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I tell them.

The door opens and its Gakupo. "Sorry for the interruption, Princess Rhiannon..." He says and now he is fully in my room with the door closed.

"It's fine, do you need anything?" I ask as I sit on my bed.

"Actually, yes! I was wondering if you would like to attend to make an appearance at a croquet game between Kaito and I?" He asks, his voice is buttery.

"Nah! I don't really like croquet!" I tell him and lay back on my bed, the same way I did yesterday with Len.

Suddenly, I felt two large hands grasp around both of my wrists and saw Gakupo's face leaning over mine. "Well, then shall we do an activity _alone?_ " He asks slyly. My eyes are bright and scared.

"U-um..."

Gakupo licks his lips sexually.

My doors opened. "Hey, Rin! I was wondering if..."

It was Len...

Gakupo and I looked at him.

"Little brother, what are you doing here?" Gakupo asks.

I look over at him as Gakupo's grip on my hand tightened.

Len walked over and threw Gakupo off of me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BIG BROTHER?!" He asks with rage.

He shrugged. "The little girl wanted me so I haver her it!" He said in a LYING tone.

Did I mention he LIED?

Len looked at me with soft eyes and a slight smile. "Bullshit..." He says in a nice tone.

"What?" Gakupo asks.

Len looks at Gakupo the same way looks at me. I sit up and look at them. "Bullshit!" Len exclaimed and pushed Gakupo out of the room and locked the door. He walked over to me and sat beside me. "Are you ok? Di he do anything to you?" Len asks as he took my wrists and examined them.

"Uh...no, I'm fine..." I tell him with a smile. "Thanks for being there for me!" I say with a little giggle. He smiles, too.

"I'll have a word with your parents about this," he says and pats my head. "I have to go now, bye!" He says standing up and walking towards the door.

"See you!" I told him.

Why'd I say 'see you' when he obviously says 'bye' you may ask? Well, 'bye' is like "LOL, I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" 'see you' is like "See you! I'm not leaving! Ahaha!" That's the difference...

So I guess... Over all... Len is the only gentle man out all of them...

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

 **I did it (OvO)**

 **Two chapters**

 **One day**

 **ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOMMY?!**

 **She said yes...**

 **:3 see y'all later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Singing in the Rain

Lol, skip one week :3  
-Rin's POV-

It was a dark, gloomy rainy day, one of my favorite kinds of days! It was wet and there wasn't much to do in the castle so I usually got bored on rainy days, but I've developed a habit of running outside and then singing and dancing. It was fun!

I was wondering if Len would come and join me if I asked him to, so I pranced to his room and knocked on his door. "Enter!" He said on the other side. I opened the door and he is at his desk doing his paper work. I walk over and look over his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I quickly skim over the papers.

A blush spread across his face and he shuffled the papers with his hands. "N-nothing! What do you need?" He asks as he looked at me casually.

I jumped back a little and he followed me with his eyes. "Do you want to do something _fun_ on this rainy day?" I ask as I spin around.

"Not really, but what do you have in mind?" He asks out of curiosity.

I stop twirling and meet his eyes. "Let's go sing and dance in the rain!" I announce.

Silence.

Len turns back around and continues on his paper. "You could catch a cold if you do that and I also have multiple duties to do," he says coldly.

I pout. "Fine, then I'll leave you alone..." I say and sulk out of his room then I run to the nearest gate outside and run into the rain. I twirl, I whirl, I prance, I dance, and I sing, but it didn't seem as fun this time for some reason...

I stopped and looked up at the sky and closed my eyes.

 _"You can keep the last of me..._

 _I don't care I am obsolete_

 _You_ _have seen_ _the last of me..._

 _Wring my neck, I won't feel a thing..._

 _Reverb, resound, and repeat..._

 _Phase out my heart and you will see!_

 _Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat_

 _I will show you what I can be..."_

The tune just slipped out of my lips as the rain covered my body and soaked my clothes. Sometimes I did feel like that, like I didn't belong somewhere and that the future was more important then the present.

I walked around and talked to myself. "I feel like Len is the only nice one to me in the house...but I guess...no, if I was about to say that than I'd kill myself..." I said to myself.

Why was Len much more of a gentleman then the rest of the others? And why did I feel as if butterflies are eating my insides whenever I see him or talk to him or even think about him? It's kind of strange and frightens me a little bit.

I spun around some while thinking about the situation the stopped.

Wait... Does that mean...?

My cheeks got hot just thinking about it.

"Does that mean I'm in love with Len?" I asked myself. I shook my head to get the thought away. "Impossible!" I said then I heard someone else's shoes patter in the rain running towards me. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist and spin me around and the guy was laughing. I looked up and it was Len spinning me around. I did blush a little.

Len picked me up and continued to spin and laugh like crazy.

This couldn't be what I am feeling! It's just temporary!

He sat me down. "Was that fun? Am I good at this?" He asks as he continues to laugh and look at me for an answer.

I tap my chin. "Meh, you still need more work!" I tell him and put my hands on my hips and smile widely.

He sighed. "Well, than can you teach me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I responded then takes his hands and start spinning around.

-Len's POV-

I looked outside my window and saw Rin looking up at the sky and saying something, or singing. She seemed kind of lonely so I decided I'd join her. I went to the nearest exit and saw her walking around. She looked beautiful as always...

I sprinted my hardest out the door and caught up with her then grabbed her waist and picked her up then started to twirl around.

I could get used to this, if it was with Rin...

-END OF CHAPTER-

If you didn't know, the song Rin was singing was 'Last of Me' by Circus-p and originally sung by Luka. I LOVE THAT SONG! ITS AN EARWORM!

Also, since I have another day off, I'll try to make another chapter!

SEE YOU LATER!


	7. Chapter 7: The Two Vains

-Set Two Years Ago-  
-Kaito's POV-

I danced with the tealette who was smiling happy as the music in the room swam into our ears.

"Your dancing has gotten excellent, Prince Kaito," she says happily as the music stops and we back away from each other.

"Thank you, Miku," I tell her I stare at her beautiful face.

"BIG BROTHER!" I heard my little brother, Lennel, say. He was running in at us.

I kneeled down to his height. "What is it, Lennel?" I ask.

He took a breath and showed me a happy smile. "Papa said that in two years, on my birthday, I could see Rhiannon again!" He says with cheer and spunk. "Isn't that amazing?!"

I laugh a little. "That's great, Lennel!" I tell him and pet his head. I looked up and saw my eldest brother, Gakupo, come in with his hands on his hips.

"Father wants to see you in his quarters," he says coldly as he walks past me and stops in front of Miku.

I HATED when he did that! He always thought that he could mess around with anyone he wanted... Tch...

"Okay," I say and begin walking towards my fathers work area. I walk in and he looks busy. "What is it you need, father?" I ask as I sit in as chair.

He looked up at me. "Ah... I've decide, when I die, that Lennel will take over the kingdom and you and Gakupo will have to win the heart of a young princess named Rhiannon Elizabeth Ann Kurosaki," he says as he scribbles down on the paper.

Eh?

Isn't that the girl Lennel likes?

"Uh, father-"

"Yes, I am aware that Lennel likes this girl a lot, which is why, when the time come on her sixteenth birthday, I will send all three of you over there," he tells me and writes more things on other papers.

"That's not what I was going to say! Already have somebody whom I am deeply in love with!" I tell him as I stand up in rage.

My father stops and looks up at me with curiosity. "Who?" He asks.

I swallow the lump in my throat and begin to blush a bit. "M-M-Miku... My maid..." I tell him.

My father stands up and pulls his glasses off. "What?"

"Miku, she's my maid! I love her and she loves me..." I answer him again.

"That is not aloud! I swear, all my sons fall for low class women!" He says. "I don't care! You are going and this _Miku_ will be gone by day! And I swear on half of my fortune!"

I stare at him with wide eyes. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" I tell him and slam my hands down on his desk.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! IT WILL BE DONE AND YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! INSTEAD, YOU SHOULD LEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF MORE THEN OTHER!" He yells. I glare at him and leave while slamming the door shut.

I fall to the ground and begin crying.

This can't be happening...

First my mother...

Now my love...

"Prince Kaito?" A sweet voice says. I look to my left and Miku is there and bending down next to me. "What's wrong?" She asks as she hugs my head.

"I'm sorry... I love you..." Was all I could say as I hold her close to me and cry into my shirt.

 _Learn to love yourself..._

-A few Minutes Before Kaito went in-  
-Gakupo's POV-

I walked in and my father was working. "What is it you need, pops?" I ask as I lean on the wall.

"I understand you have an affair with Luka, the garden maid?" He asks.

My face goes pale and all I could do is nod. How'd he find out? That was suppose to be a secret!

"Well, she was fired yesterday because of that! You will be leaving to the North Western Country to try to gain the heart of Princess Rhiannon Elizabeth Ann Kurosaki with you brother to rule that kingdom since Lennel will take over my spot here! Just except it and leave," he tells me.

My heart turned to ice as he said all of those words. I left and went to go get Kaito so he could him the news, too.

Will I ever see my beloved again?

-Three days before Rhiannon's Ball-

Everything was packed and we were already on the road. Len was already there, for some reasons. Kaito was here too, he was staring out he window and sulking. I was also sulking mentally, but sulking shows a sign of weakness, which I am not. I cannot be distracted by some garden maid! I must set my sights on the task at hand: Getting Princess Rhiannon to be mine!

-Kaito's POV-

I hated my father...

I hated Gakupo...

And most of all...

I hated Lennel...

He gets everything he wants! Mans what do I get? Nothing! The middle child only gets nothing! Unfair much? Uh, yes!

I tried to get my mind off the topic and began to think of my precious Miku who was probably planting flowers at her new kingdom! It's been more the two years since we had last seen each other, which makes me very unhappy, but I must change for her sake! And for mine! Right now, the most important in my life was myself!

No one else is special...

I don't love anyone besides Miku...

 _And myself..._

-Len's POV-

I strolled around the garden with Queen Lily as we looked at the various flowers she explained to me how Rin had gotten a deep love for flowers and came out here to play everyday.

I saw a woman with pink hair and blue eyes planting flowers by a small koi pond.

 _Lilies..._

The woman brought by a small pang of nostalgia, but I shook it away and continued to strut with Queen Lily. We made it to a gazebo where a tiny table and chairs were set up at. A maid with teal hair poured us some tea and a fine gentleman with fiery hair served us sweets.

The tealette brought back nostalgia, too.

"As you know, Rin is very weak, and five years she got in an accident in which she hurt herself extremely. She recovered quickly, but she had some of her memory taken from that time and beyond, so the chances of her remembering you is very little," Queen Lily says as she sips some of her tea.

What a shame! I really did love Rin with all my heart, but I guess things happen... I guess it wasn't meant to be after all!

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am," I tell her and drink more of my tea.

-Gakupo's POV-

 _"Prince Gakupo! I love you more then any thing in the world!" She says as she hands me her favorite kind of flower, a Lily._

 _I smile softly. "I love you more then anything too, Luka," I say and take the flower from her hand and stick it behind her ear. "And it wi never change..." A blush spread across her face and smiled. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her, too._

 _"Will we always be together like this?" She asks._

 _"Hopefully..."_

"GAKUPO! WAKE UUUUUP!"

I fall of of my seat and see Kaito above me.

"Jeesh! You sleep heavily!" He sighs. "We are at the kingdom so get up!" He says and steps out of the carriage. I get up and leave, too.

 _This trip is going to be extremely interesting..._

 _-END OF CHAPTER-_


	8. Chapter 8: Attack

**-two weeks later-**

 **-Rin's POV-**

It's night and it's raining and Len's in my room and we are having a chat. It's nice to have someone to talk to! Mom never really talks to me, Dad is ways super busy, and Teto can't talk because she always has other duties to do.

"So do you remember anything from when you were little?" Len asks suddenly.

I kick my legs back and forth some and look at him with a blush. "Not much, mom said I got hurt so I don't remember much," I replied and looked up at the ceiling. Len looked down and gave out a sigh.

Was there something wrong with that? Was there something important in the past? Or did I just disappoint him? I'm kind of worried what her thinks of me now! Wait, why should I care what he thinks of me? It's not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend! I am Princess Rhiannon Elizabeth Ann Kurosaki of the North Western Country! He is Prince Lennel Nile Lee Kagamine of the North country! And I was to marry one of his brothers, NOT him!

"So who do you plan on making your queen when you are king?" I ask him with a little disappointment in my voice.

He looked at me with worried eyes.

 _ZSHWEEEP_!

An arrow whizzed by my head and the one whizzed by Len's.

"W-what's going on?" I asked as my hands trembled.

Len paused for a second and grabbed my wrist and ran to my closet. He opened it and pulled up a little trapdoor. "Get in!" He demands and I do as I am told. Len closes the closet door and shuts the trap door.

How did he know this was here?

It was a very cramped space with a large, red button. Len pushed it and suddenly sirens went off.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Len.

Len sighed and looked into my eyes with panic. "An attack..." He answered back in a whisper.

We heard footsteps coming from my room. Wait... They were in my _room?_

Len turned me around so my head was on his chest and he covered my mouth with his large hand. I am a bit frazzled right now...

The steps were booms now. "Take what is precious!" We heard him say loudly. There were more steps and rummaging in my dressers.

"Sir, is this a B cupped bra?" I heard a solider say.

"That will come in handy!" Said another with a deep voice.

"ONLY WHAT IS _PRECIOUS!"_ Said the man, supposedly in charge.

They were talking and chatting and would leave my room!

"Find the princess!" Said the head man. "We leave with her, or we leave with all the precious items!"

Tears trickled down my cheeks and onto Len's hand. Len held my closer and rested his head on mine. "It'll be fine..." He whispered to me.

"Sir, the princess is not in here! Would you like us to search the rest of the castle?" Said the deep voice, pervert man.

There was a pause. "Yes, we shall leave this room!" He responded. Everybody climbed out of my room and shut my door with a bang.

Len let go of my mouth and turned me back around. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "What if they find my parents? What if they are already dead? What about your brothers? What about the servants? What about the guards?" I whispered in a small tone.

"Calm... They are all ok! I promise! Now is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked as he placed his large hand on his head.

Feel better? Now? No way! I'm in epic panic mode! Everyone is probably DEAD! And it's all because I'M alive! I should be dead! I should just turn myself in!

"N-no! This is a time of crisis!" I responded quietly. I had a blush on my face when I figured how close we were.

Len noticed to. "Anything at all?" Len asked with a slight smirk, it was hard to see because it was very dark.

"Maybe one thing..." I said as I gulped a little.

Okay, this could go two ways!

1) we could do what I want and make it awkward...

2) we could do what I want to do and make it awesome and not awkward!

"What is it?" Len asked as I felt my body temperature rise.

Should I? Or should I not?

Do I love him? Let's see... I get butterflies... I think about him a lot... Always want to spend time with him... And... I have a deep affections for him... Yeah, I love him.

I stared at his face for a second. "You know..." I answer him.

I feel my face getting hotter as I close my eyes and he closes his. We both lean in until our lips connect forming a kiss. Our tongues, mostly Len's, tried for dominance, I gave up and gave Len his prize.

It was magical! My first kiss is with Len...

Wait...

THIS IS WRONG! I EITHER HAVE TO MARRY-ah! Forget it! I don't love either of those bozos! I only love Len!

I feel Len's arm wrap around my waist as we deepen the kiss, if that's even possible. I hold to the fabric on his shirt and press my body onto his.

I was running out of breath now...

I backed away and tried to keep my breathing down, but it didn't work as much... Neither did Len's.

"Rin?" Len whispered as if to check if I was still there and not some other girl.

"Yes?" I replied.

His heavy breathing stopped and turned into a smirk. "I think I fell in love with you..." He says to me and leans his head back on the wall.

I nod. " I think I fell in love with you, too," I tell him and rest my head on his chest.

Wow...

I feel more calm and feel as if nothing in the world matters...

But there was still an attack going on...

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

 **Well, im home alone!**  
 **030**

• **3•**

 **(** **͡°** **͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **XD**

 **Okay, this is seriously what I'm doing when I'm home alone? XD**  
 **I could be eating all the ice cream if I wanted! *puts protection shield up* no Kaito**

 **Kaito: *^***

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Locket and The Flower

Wow... Aren't I getting a lot done?

-Rin's POV-

I kept replaying what happened in this hiding hole over and over again and what happened after...

-Le Flashback-

 _"But... What about the marriage thing?" I asked as Len pushed back some of my hair with his thumb._

 _"Let's just keep it a secret!" He says and puts a finger up to his lips with a smile. I smiled to and embraced him._

-End of Le Flashback-

Now we were in the ballroom after the attack with everyone safe and sound in there. I was so glad that everyone was safe!

"Is the head count finished?" My father asked my mother and Kaito. They both nodded at the same time.

I looked at the maid named Miku and she was crying and staring at Kaito. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miku? Are you ok?" I ask. She flinched and wipes her tears away with a nod. Kaito turned around and stared at Miku and began crying, too.

What is going on?

Kaito slowly walked up Miku and I and took her hands. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Everyone was now staring at them. "I...am here for..." Kaito began, but his voice trailed off and he looked around at everyone. He wiped his tears away and toughened up. "I am here to win the heart of Princess Rhiannon," he tells her and lets go of her hands.

"Oh..." Was all Miku could say and she began crying even more. She turned and headed to the other maids and butlers.

What just happened?

I felt Len granny hand and squeeze hard. I squeezed back just as hard.

"Luka, Teto, and Akaito, please serve everyone some water!" My father demanded. The three left to the kitchen.

My mother rushed over to me and I let go of Len's hand. "Oh, my darling!" She says and embraces me tightly. I embrace her back. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asks.

"Mm-hm! Just a little frazzled, that's all," I reply.

My mother looks at me then looks at Len. "Thank you so much for protecting my daughter!" She says and hugs Len, too. She lets go and walks away back to my father.

I suddenly remember something important...

My face goes pale.

The maids were serving water to everyone.

Len looks at me with worry. "Are you ok?" He asks.

I pause.

Silence between us...

"TETO! THE AMULET!" I shout and sprint to my room.

There is glass all over the hallways where the men came in so my feet are getting cut by the sharp shards on the floor.

I don't care!

I just keep running while leaving a blood trail to my every move.

I am running...

And I hear someone chasing after me...

Two people...

I ran to my room and slammed the door open and ran to the dresser by my bed and opened it.

Color drained from my face once again...

Oh no...

"Rin!" Called the voice of Teto. She was in the doorway with Len.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "It's... Gone..." I tell her.

I just want to curl up in a ball and did! That amulet was the most important thing to me. It held my past the I could never remember. It was given to me by someone who I always believed I'd never meet again, a depressing thought really.

Teto ran over to me and looked in the dresser and it was missing. She patted my back. "It's ok, Rin..." She says and cries a little herself.

Len walks over. "What amulet?" He asks.

I look up at him with teary eyes. "Someone gave it to me in the past... It's special to me and...and...and now it's gone!" I sobbed.

Len out his hand on his chin. "Can't we just buy you a knew one?" He asked me.

I glared at him that told him that it was so important that you could never replace it, that's how important it is.

But I looked in and picked up the special fake rose that person had given me. I held it to my chest. "They gave this to me, too," I murmur.

Len's eyes widen.

Why?

"W-we should go back, Rin," Teto tells me.

I nod and try to stand up, but I can't because my feet hurt insanely bad. I keep trying, but I keep failing.

"You go ahead, Teto," I tell her. She nods and walks down the hallway.

Len looks at me. "Carry me?" I say with a slight smile. He nods and then I get on his back.

We are walking in the hallway with me on his back and him carrying me.

"Why is the rose so important to you, too?" He asks all of a sudden.

I sigh. "Because you gave it to me when we first met.." I say all of a sudden. I widen my eyes.

Did I just remember some of my past?

I nuzzles into Len's shoulder.

"Did I now?" He asks as we stop.

I nod and close my eyes.

"A-and the amulet?" He asks me.

"You gave it to me on our tenth birthday, right?" I ask as I squeeze him a little bit.

He smiles and continues walking.

"Rin..."

"Yes?"

"I know I fell in love with you..."

"I know I fell in love with you, too"

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I'll get you a new amulet."

"Thank you..."

Silence.

 _And this is why he I love him..._

-END OF CHAPTER-


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping in the Same Room

**This is gonna be a slightly short chapter then the rest! Sorry**  
 **-Rin POV-**

We were back in the ballroom and everyone was staring Len and me on his back.

Awkward?

My mother spoke up. "Well, since it's over, everyone can go back to bed!" She says as she begins walking towards her room that she shares with my father.

What am I suppose to do? My bed is covered with _glass!_

Everyone just left and Len and I were the only ones left.

"Your bed is covered with glass so why don't you sleep in my room?" He asked with a grin. I looked at him with a slight blush on my face and nodded.

This was gonna be interesting... And awkward...

We walked down the hallway with me on his back again. When we made it to my room he lobbed on the bed and I followed him. He later back and looked at the ceiling. I layers next to him and lights were off.

Awkward...

I looked at him and at the same time he must've done the same thing. I could barely see his face in the dark night, but I could tell his eyes were now closed mine also. I could feel his warm breath tickling my face and I felt his warm hand slide onto my waist and pull me close to him. I clutched the fabric of his shirt and nuzzled in.

Is it to soon to be doing his? Or am I just insanely stupid?

I signed a little then found myself falling asleep in his grasp.

Well... It wasn't as interesting as I though it was!

 **-THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

 **Goddamn that was short!**

 **Next chapter is gonna...gonna be interesting! And this love story will be at end soon! I know it's short and cheesy, but... I have to pay bills! Ahaha! Just kidding! But am also coming down with a terrible disease called...**


	11. Chapter 11: Attach 2

**-Three months later-**

 **-Rin's point of view (cuz spelling it out is cool)-**

Len and I were getting far in our relationship that it was good to say that we could be together forever, well, as much as three months could tell ones companionship... But our meetings have seemed to lessen as time passed one. I was getting asked out by his brother, me forcing to except, him learning from my father. It's quite crazy! But somewhere in that little mass insanity, we'd meet everyday and share a kiss with a slight chat, then be on our way.

But today was going to be different!

Gakupo and Kaito were in town visiting an orphanage with my parents, so we had the ENTIRE castle to ourselves! How lucky are we?

Not as lucky as you'd think, actually...

"What do you think of...yellow _and_ orange themed wedding?" I asked him. We were in the topic of that, for some reason.

Len scratched his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought. "I guess that would work..." He says.

I lean back in my bed. "We should be more productive, shouldn't we?" I asked as I placed the back of my hand on my forehead.

Len lean on his elbow as he looked down at my face. "Yeah, I guess we should..." He said with a grin.

I'm not one to know what's going on in people's heads, but I'm pretty sure I know what he meant, and I wasn't ready for _that_ just yet.

ZSHWEEEEEP!

An arrow bulleted by my head and then the glass shattered behind us. A man with a stiff, blue suit and turquoise hair stood their with other men around him. "Capture the princess, kill the prince," he says. His troops pulled their swords out and began walking towards us.

I stood there in awe.

Len grabbed my hand and dashed the opposite way. We kept running until we lost them, then we ran to his room and he shut and locked the door.

"What's going on?!" I asked. He shushed me. Then went to his closet and shoved me in with him while closing the door. He opened a secret hatch secretly and pressed a few buttons to unlock a passage way within the it. He pushed me in and followed after me while closing the door then we walked a little bit away from it and he bushed a green button. A wall grew in front of it.

"What now?" I asked.

There was a slam form above.

Len held his breath. "Run..."

 **-END OF CHAPTER**

 **I KNOW ITS SHORT, PLZ DONT EAT MEEEE *plays Unravel in the background***


	12. Chapter 12: Escape and Return

**Rin's POV-**

How long have we've been running? It seemed as it was for forever! This long corridor was endless and, needless to say, tiresome. The only thing that kept me running was the men at the castle and Len, who told me I was doing fine, but I thought I was about to pass out. So yeah...running, running, MORE RUNNING! EVEN MOOOOORE RUNNING! Lots of running and lots of running... Unto there was a little hatch and a later at the end! THANK GOD!

We stopped and Len opened it. He told me to climb up, so I did. He climbed in after me.

We were in this little house made of wood, but I didn't understand. Suddenly, Len took my hand and wrapped a cloak over my head and dragged me to a horse.

"Len, what's going on?" I ask as he prepared the horse.

He looked at me as he put the saddle on. "We are going to my castle," he says in a deep voice then jumps on. He offers me his hand and I take it then jump on the horse behind him. "Hold on," he says, so I wrap my arms around him. We zoom of towards the direction of his castle. I hold tightly onto him as we race off. "Is something wrong?" He asks. "Besides your castle being under attack?"

"No...everything is fine..." I lie to him.

Something seems...odd...like I forgot something important...

I shake it off and press my forehead into Len's clothes and take a deep breath.

How long will this take?

 **-At the Palace or castle...-**

Len is grabbing my hand and guiding me to the castle. His dad is there, or at least I think it's his dad.

"Father, her castle is under attack and I love her deeply so she is staying her!" Len says. I blush a bit.

His father glares at him. "She may stay..." He says. "I will talk to her family about this..."

Len drags me into a hallway. "Len? What's going on? And why are we here?" I ask him and the get to look outside and it's dark.

Len looks at me for a second. "Your castle is under attack. We are here for your protection," he answers bluntly then stops at a door and opens it.

Behind was a room with maps and various things that would be in a bedroom. He closes the door behind me.

"You should sleep," he says coldly and sits at his desk and works.

I walk over to him and look at him.

Silence...

He finally looks at me. "What?" He asks.

"What's wrong with you today?" I ask him.

He shuffles a bit. "Nothing! Now go to bed..." He says then turns back around.

I'm angry a little bit...

Then I get and idea!

Len wasn't fully scooted up to his desk so I sat on him and pulled the pencil out of his hand and put it back on the table. I place my hands together on the back of his head. "Tell me..." I say in a soft voice.

He says and wraps his hands around my waist. "Nothing..." He lies.

I pout. "Tell meeeee!" I say and kick my legs.

I sighs. "Fine! Just stop kicking your legs..."I stop kicking my legs. "There's a couple. One: I'm embarrassed that I told my dad about 'us'. Two: we may not be like this for long..." I confesses.

I smile. "Then we'll just have to run away!" I suggest with a small giggle at the end.

Now he's smiling. "Yeah? Well, who's gonna run this kingdom if we do?" He asks.

I think for a second. "Gakupo or Kaito will!" I answer.

He laughs then pulls me closer so his head is over my shoulder and my head is over is shoulder. "I may take you up on that offer..." He says.

We stayed like that for a while and talked about the subject. I felt as if I would sleep at times, but I never did.

Suddenly, he pulled me so our faces were close and he closed his. Our foreheads were touching. I moved my hands to his shoulders.

"If we ever runaway together, I promise that I'll never leave you behind and that I will always love you," he says to me.

I smile and close my eyes, too. "Me too," I tell him.

Then Len kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. Soon, we got our tongues involved and it was even more magical.

This moment is beautiful...

After a while, he pulled back and pushes a string of hair out of my face.

"Now will you go to bed?" He asks with a slight pant in between his words.

"As long as you come with me," I reply. We both smile widely. Soon I get off of him and jump on his bed and then he follows me.

The way we slept made me very embarrassed for any maid to come in. We were both under the covers, facing each other, I was closer to him with my hands on his chest, and he had one hand on my waist . Yup, I'm sorry Mr. or Mrs. Maid and Butler.

Well... Tomorrow's another day so we outta add what trouble we get in by my parents, if they come...

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

 **Wow! This is almost coming to an end! \\(*A*)/ I don't know what I'm gonna do after it! Oh wait! I know! Make a million OTHERS!**

 **Thanks for reading! Tune in later for the next chapter *u***


	13. Chapter 13: Not in Trouble?

**-Rin's POV-**

I woke up and Len was still there, but very much asleep. I smiled at seeing his face and kissed his lips to wake him up. He moved a little, but didn't wake. I frowned, then I kissed him again, but harder and longer. Finally, he woke up and looked at me.

He smiled which caused me to smile. "Good morning," he says with a soft tone.

"Good morning," I reply with a soft tone, too.

We both say up and got out of bed. We walked down stairs with our hands infused with each other's.

When we got there, everyone in my family and his was sitting around the table talking about...God know what and waiting for us.

They all looked at us. I tried to hide behind Len some.

"What do you think, King Dave?" Asked my father to Len's.

Making Dave scratched his invisible beard. "I don't know...should we let them continue on like this?" He asks as he sits back in his chair with his arms crossed.

My mother sighed. "Let them be..." She says.

Len and I go and sit by Kaito, well, I am.

Gakupo slammed his hands on the table. "I demand for this to not be so! Kaito and I have worked our butts off trying to win her heart and Len had just been annoying and evil!" He yelled.

My mother stood up. "This is Rin's call over all, Rin?" My mother looked at me in an odd way. "Who do you choose?" She asked.

You mean it isn't obvious who I choose? I have to _tell_ them? Fine...

I sucked in some air. "Len..." I say with barely any hesitation.

Gakupo got up and stomped away.

"Then it's settled," my father began. "Rhiannon and Lennel will be married soon." He sighed and left the room.

I smiled at Len and he smiled at me. We were probably the most happiest people in on the planned right now.

"Under one condition," Len's father began. My father stopped at the exit and looked at him. "Princess Rhiannon will have to rule here with my son and my eldest, Gakupo, will get to take over your kingdom with a woman of his choice," he says with a slight smirk.

"What? You think I'm going to hand over _my-_ our kingdom over to some rich kingdom?" My father asks as he comes back in.

He nods. "If you want your daughter to be happy," he tell him.

" _NO!"_ My father yelled.

"Perhaps another deal? I'll let Rhiannon and Lennel rule yours and Gakupo rule mine, _but_ you have to give me...your wife.." He says with a bigger and waaaay more noticeable smirk.

My mother stood there with cold eyes and so did my father, but his was more for rage.

"You think I'm _that_ stupid? I'd rather take the other deal," he says with a growl.

"Well, which one is it?" He asks.

I look at my father, then at Len's, and finally at Len. He had lots of worry on his face, but looked at me and smiled.

My father clenched his fists. "...Have my daughter rein here with your youngest... Once I die, Gakupo will rein in my place..." He sighs and then leaves.

His father looks at me. "Isn't that just _joyous?"_ He asks with a sickening grin plastered on his face.

I nodded shyly.

The butlers came in and sat down a try of food at everyone's front. It was yummy breakfast goulash with eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

After dinner Len and I went back to his room. Len studied maps while I laid down on his bed and took a nap.

 _What just happened?_

 **-THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Plans or Running?

**-Rin's POV (liek always)-**

I wake up and Len is by me again. I love it when we are together like this, it makes me feel warm on the inside. Even though I was just down for a nap, he came and laid by me and slept, too.

I kissed him on the lips to wake him up. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello," he says in a soft, calm voice.

"Hello," I reply. We both get up at the same time. I stretch at my side of the bed and the fall back again, and to my surprise, Len did the same and we were looking at each other now.

"You sleep ok?" He asks as he kisses my nose. I blush and nod my head. "Is it too lumpy? I don't really sleep much," he says to me.

I shake my head. "You should sleep more, it's good for you," I tell him.

He sighs. "Yeah, your right," he replies and sits up. I mimic him. "Shall we go to breakfast?" He asks.

I nod with a grin and we walk to breakfast.

 **-Later-**

Len and I walk to the ballroom, since we were instructed to go there after breakfast. There were maids and butlers setting tables and other things up.

Uh oh...

"What's going on?" Len asked as Gakupo walks up to Len.

"You guys are getting married so they're setting it up," Gakupo replied in a cold tone. Len's mouth dropped open, but Gakupo closed it. "Having your mouth open can catch flies," he says the walks away with pride, like he always does.

Len turned to me. "This early?!" He asks.

I nod and rub my arms. "Yeah, I know, right?" I reply and scan the room with my eyes. It was quite beautiful so far though, golden streamers and a new diamond chandelier.

"Do you really want to get married this quickly?" Len asks as he takes my hands.

I look to the side and try to avoid contact with his eyes and don't grab back at his hands. "No, not really," I reply. I straighten my lips together.

I look over Len's shoulder and see Gakupo talking to a girl with long, pink hair. She is EXACTLY like the one in the garden who never wanted to talk to me. What is she doing here?

"Right so..." Len tried to pull me closer to snap me out of my daze. "How about we...run away?" He asks with a grin.

I put my gaze on Len and grin with him. "When?" I ask with temptation.

He laughs a bit and guides me back to our room. He explains when we'll leave, where we'll leave, how we'll leave, and what to pack before we leave. I did as he said and packed things up in a horse named Joesphine. Len got into casual wear and so did I.

It's 9:00pm now. It took ALL DAY! You won't even believe it...

Len and I snuck down to the stables and saw Joesphine there with her equipment all tied up on her. Len slung himself over the horse and offered me his hand. I grinned.

I could turn back now and race toward my parents in tears because I was that close to never seeing my parents again OR I could grab Len's hand and be the most independent woman by his side ever.

I thought about my choices for a quick second.

I grabbed Len's hand and was now on the horse. "Ready?" He asks with a noticeable grin, even in the dark.

"Ready!" I reply.

Len flipped the reins on the horse and we zoomed off in the direction of the next town, Bastove, then we'd continue on to Klimebot, next to Sniklop, and finally, to Shzimp.

We will never know what's going to be out there for us and even if we can take it. We don't even know if we'll be together forever, but you must take risks in life or else it doesn't have a meaning to it.

I'm always up for a new adventure...

 _And this will be my biggest..._

 **-THE END-**

 **YEY! I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY, BUT MY SECOND STORY I FINISHED FIRST! YEY!**

 **Okay, so I'm laying o the idea that I should make a second one, BUUUUT it might be CRAP! Just saying...**


End file.
